fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie
Minimandy, often shortened to Minnie, is one of the main characters of Grim Tales. She appeared since the beginning of the comic and has appeared since. Minnie is the daughter of Mandy and Nergal Jr, but was raised by her mother and Grim. She is also the half-sister of Grim Jr and granddaughter of Nergal and Sis. Appearance She has grey eyes and short blonde hair with bangs that are somewhat similar to Bubbles and Grim Jr's. She was first a mortal/nergaling hybrid girl who either wore a black outfit with a model of the Grim Reaper's head in the middle or a green outfit with stripes, but after a gruesome event, her body was ripped apart and her soul was forced to leave it. Eventually, her body was stitched back together and her soul returned. She now has light pinkish pale skin similar to that of her aunt Sally, she has stitches on her body and face, and her hair style is similar to Mandy's when she was younger, including the same black headband. Her bangs are rearranged to the front of her face and is held in place by a pink bow. Her right eye was given to her brother Grim Jr. and as a result she is left with only one eye, she wears a purple outfit with a half daisy attached to a dark grey cape and black Mary Jane shoes. In her soul form, she has on a short white dress with white panties underneath. When HIM unleashed herself's inner wrath, she was shown wearing Mandy's dress and shoes, she also worn white panties on underneath. Personality She has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle, compared to her carefree brother, and always speaks in a very formal and poetic manner (she uses words common to the Middle Ages). She spends most of her time studying poetry, music, and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. Unlike a pampered princess, she isn't the spoiled type; in fact, she's very different from her mother, Mandy. In a way she is very kind and loving, especially to her brother, although HIM said she was suffering from the seven deadly sins and one them was lust for Grim Jr as well as wrath towards him for his mistreatment towards her. Despite her kind and loving nature, she can be like her mom when angered; especially when someone harms her brother and especially towards Mimi whom Junior shows a level of affection for that she wishes he would show her. Her love for her brother is so great that when she sees Mimi getting Junior's attention, she is jealous enough to want to kill her, which means that she has yandere tendencies. In the comic pages like Re-Collecting and Keep Out of Reach of Minnie, she was shown to be intimidating and violent like her mother in some cases. She even went so far as slicing Mandy Doll and Happy Huggy Stuffy Bear in half using Scythe 2.0. She's also shown to be self conscious at times, particularly when comparing her child like body with her mother's, realizing the irony of her name. As of the incident when Junior saved Mimi from falling to her death, her personality took a corner, at least towards Junior. She now acts very distant and cold towards her brother, mostly because him caring about Mimi instead of her. Even going that far to call his cupcakes disgusting and rub them with her foot on the ground. She now seems to resemble her mother more in looks and personality, which does fit her name. History Grim Junior’s little sister. She was born a year after Grim Jr. Also born into a life of royalty, she has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle. She spends most of her time studying poetry, music and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. But unlike any pampered princess, she isn’t the spoiled type, in fact she’s very different from her mother, Mandy. In a way she is very kind and loving, especially to her brother. She speaks in a poetic manner; this is due to the many lessons she learned from one of her private tutors, Ms. Helga (who is considered the most ruthless and meanest underworld teacher that ever walked the earth. Only she knows her deepest secret.) she cares for her brother very deeply, which Jr. finds rather annoying, because he has always been jealous of her getting most of the attention as all little siblings do. While she gets praised for her achievements, Grim Jr. would often end up getting punished by Ms. Helga for his failure to study the 10 Hell Commandments. She has a secret she has yet to reveal to anyone, even Jr. But it isn’t long until a certain event forever changed her looks and appearance, so that Grim Jr. knew of his sister’s so-called secret. While Mandy was married with Grim she secretly had an affair with Nergal Jr, a close friend of the family. This relationship resulted in the birth of Minimandy, although Nergal Jr was the father, Grim and Mandy raised her. She saw Grim as a real father, and even speaks like him, but she still had contact with her biological father. Her father taught her several things about Nergalings since she was one too. From Down Below She first was seen with Grim Jr. down below and was picking Necropollen flowers until Violator attacked them but they got saved by Hellspawn. Grim Jr. said that she once was different and began to tell the story. Three days ago she went along with her family to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween. There she met her uncle Jack Skellington and danced with him on the party, while making Grim Jr. jealous. While Grim Jr. was at Oogie's Manor, she was dancing on Curly Hill and discovered her Nergal Demon powers. Shortly after that Zero came to tell her Grim Jr. was captured and she went to save him. There, she defeated Oogie Boogie and his minions but Grim Jr. didn't like that and got angry at her. He walked away but Oogie summoned the Pumpkinator that had grabbed her and got dismembered. At the brink of her death, she gave her right eye to Junior who then gained her Nergal Demon powers. After that her spirit was taken by Redeemer. Later when in the Underworld Grim Jr. encountered her in Jeff's cave. She acted really strange to Junior and Him told she was suffering from the 7 Deadly Sins. She was now in the last phase Lust. She wanted Grim Jr. to kiss her or else she would kill him, when he kissed her she turned back to normal and got really angry at Grim Jr. Then HIM wanted to take her with him but Redeemer released her and took her with him to Heaven. There he noticed she still had incestuous feelings for her brother and sent her back to Halloween Town. There she saw Junior's spirit get eaten by the Demon Reaper and tried to save him but failed. When Dark Danny later destroyed most of the Demon Reaper with his ghost beam the evil Grim Jr. was still alive but when Minnie hugged him he got turned back to normal. Her body was lying ripped apart on the ground. Dr. Finklestein did an experiment on her and turned her body back to alive but now with the appearance of a ragdoll similar to Sally. What About Mimi? In Chapter 6, What About Mimi?, At the castle she was playing Twister with Grim Jr. when suddenly there was an intruder in the castle. Junior took her with him to the vault to fight. They saw it was Mimi and Grim Jr wanted to solve it, but Mimi almost killed him when she attacked her but ended up by being tied up beneath her brother. Grim then came to cut them loose and they went to the vault. There they saw Mimi got the Horror's Hand and saw her worst memory when she was in the ruins of Megaville. Afterwards, her mother, Mandy, removed Mimi's demonic side away, sealing it. Mimi is now fragile and feeble, and was about to be put away in the dungeon. She saw her older half brother went in front of Mimi, protecting her from their mother's wrath. Junior was warned to move, but he didn't. He recieved a beating from Mandy, causing her to worry. Junior transformed into his demonic nergal form. Mandy commented that he had guts, considering prevously to be as cowardly as his father. She told and warns Junior to keep Mimi as a pet and musn't find her in the vault again. Or she'll rip Mimi's head off. Junior carried Mimi away, causing sinister disapproval from her. She then stared at the Mandy Doll that wanted to play with her, but ended up slaying it and the Happy Huggy Stuffy Bear with scythe 2.0 causing the Devil Essence to become active. She was later seen in her bedroom laying on the floor listening to music about love. When she got up and looked into her mirror it suddenly cracked and she was still very furious once it did. Chapter 8 In Chapter 8, she is seen practicing with her bow and arrow with her mother, coaching her. Minnie is in her home. She is seen hitting right through in the middle of apples that are on top of the guards' heads, not missing a single apple. Her mother says "Good." Suddenly, her mother begins to talk to Grim about Mimi's actions and how HIM blind-sided them as a guard put new apples on top of the other guards' heads. As she begins to draw her bow, Grim decides to take a walk outside of the castle. Mandy says to her to draw her bow lower and she does then she shoots three times and they all hit the guards' foreheads. Mandy begins to tell her daughter that no one has ever opposed to her rule and that she will decide to go to war with HIM. Suddenly, the guard watching outside the castle hears Grim Jr on the horn of the castle yelling to Mimi to stop. The guard begins to tell Mandy that her son is on the roof with Minnie watching. Junior yells again to Mimi with his sister listening and watching him along with her mother and the guard. The guard is about to say that he'll go and help him but Minnie interupts him and says that it's her brother's responsibility to take care of such a "burden" (Mimi) and if her brother overcomes this trial then he has mastered his nergal powers. The guard says that if her brother fails then they'll fall but she interrupts him again by saying that then they'll both fall and that fail or tragedy shall her brother reap today and shall did him. She then says that this is her brother's trial and that he will not interfere. Mandy asks her daughter if it was a good idea in hiring her a tutor than just sending her to school because of her advanced sayings and that a simple no would be good. She watches her brother save Mimi from falling and then gets her arrow as the guard said that her brother did it. When her brother's line that connects them from the horn cuts off, they fall but Jr. grows nergal wings and flies to catch Mimi from falling. His father is right below them. She watches as her brother flies away. Mandy was actaully the one who snapped the line off with her shot gun and was dissapointed in her. It turns out she was about to draw her bow and cut the line off herself but she second guessed her actions and hesitated as her mother said. Her mother said to her that hesitation is weakness, power is everything, and Junior will keep flying farther and farther away from her reach. She then tightens her grip on her bow then drops it down hard. She then sits down on the ground and puts her face in her knees while putting her hands on her kneecaps, and seems to be crying. Her mother then lastly says that she'll be left in Junior's shadow quoting the Raven, nevermore as Junior's black feathers fall down near her. She is later seen going into the room, slamming her door shut. On her table she notices that there is a pink gift with a red bow wrapped around it on the table. On the gift seems to be a letter written in Nergal language. It is revealed that the gift and letter was from Mandy. Minnie read the letter. Mandy said in the letter that they've been having "issues" involving HIM and his family. She also said that she and her father will disscuss the issues personally when they meet HIM and the other overlords. She revealed that she and Grim will be leaving for the weekend, meet with them to disscuss what course of action should be taken because of what HIM did to her and her family. The overlords and her father will try to get HIM and her to play nice and talk about this in a disscussion, diplomacy, compromise, and that they should put their egos and vindicitive natures aside and patch us this cold war between us before it turns the underworld into a sea of blood, chaos, and despair. She then said what was the fun in all of that? She reminded her that she's never been the one to let anyone walk away from me once they've started a fight, either unscratched or breathing. She explained how she's put down nations and ruined families FAR less than what HIM did to them. She asked her how she probably knew the phrase "Once bitten twice shy." The phrase for her was "Once is chance, twice is circumstantial, at best, but third time is enemy eaction." She explained that she would not be pacified, calm, and that will not be made a fool of and that HIM made his intentions clear. She started again and said "And so my dear Minnie, enjoy the little gift I've sent your way and get your head stitched on straight. Remember your training and be prepared for anything. Because war is coming, whether the Underworld's ready or not." She is later seen dressing herself up in her room listening to music with the outfit her mother gave her. When Grim Jr. decides to visit her, after William said he was bringing a new mirror to her room for the fifth time, she opened the door and asked what his business was. He wanted to show his clothes and wanted her to taste his cupcakes. However she thought they were disgusting, threw them on the ground, rubbed on it with her foot, told Junior to not bother her anymore and closed the door. Afterbirth A couple of years later during Afterbirth, she hasn't grown or changed since her youth although she did age. This is because she is trapped in the body created for her. After she taught Grim Jr. everything about the Nergal powers he suddenly left which made her both sad and angry. She was then "kidnapped" by the Boogeyman and was taken to his castle. She eventually figured out she was better off there and proposed to Boogeyman. Eventually Grim Jr. came to save her but she didn't want to go back after how Grim Jr. treated her. After Junior pulled out his eye to trade it for his siblings, she realized that he did care about her and grabbed the eye out of Boogey's hand and later she stabbed Boogey's eye out he got from her. She got both of her eyes back and became human again and together with her brother fought Boogeyman and defeated him. She then returned with the others. Powers & Abilities Knowledge of the Nergal Language - She is fluent in the language of the Nergal demons, which appears to give her some control over Grim Junior's body. Both are seen communicating with each other with it, which made them even closer. Fencing - Her main favorite sport. She was taught fencing by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. This is her favored offensive skill, when she saved Grim Jr. from Boogie Oogie she created a rapier with her demon powers and effortlessly beat Boogie, and his henchmen. Archery - Her other favorite sport. She was taught archery by Nergal Jr. and is very proficient. When she first arrived and saved Grim Jr., she was using a bow and arrows generated with her demon powers to attach Boogie, and his henchmen. Her expert sharpshooting abilities combined with her powers allowing her it create a vast number of arrows makes Minnie a deadly archer in battle. Past Powers/Abilities Nergal Demon Power - Characteristic of all Nergalings,She can shape-shift and call up powerful weapons and has the ability to create a glowing and biological armor over her body. She is shown to be very formidable with her abilities and has exemplary control over her demonic half. Using her powers she's assumed a very Mandy-like, Nergal demon form (see, the gallery below), conjured a bow and arrows, armored claws, tail, demonic wings, fencing sword, and armored clawed feet. With her powers, she has shown durability, super-strength, quick reflexes, fluid movements as if she were dancing, and stamina. When she gave her eye to Junior, she has lost all of her demonic powers. However in Afterbirth she regained them, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to Junior. Although Jr's scythe had nergal powers implying that she had enhanced Junior's scythe so he can still use the Nergal powers. Power Transfer - When she transfer her powers to her brother Grim Jr thought giving him her eye, of course this ability may no longer work as the other eye may be more symbolic then giving actual powers. Gallery Minnie/Gallery Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters